


Bon(d)ing sessions

by Papy_1412



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Reiner Braun, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, For the most part, Humiliation, Just typical Reiner stuff, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Suicidal Thoughts, Switching, Unhealthy Relationships, Wet & Messy, i know it's 15K but it is a PWP i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papy_1412/pseuds/Papy_1412
Summary: “Hey Eren, I get it, I have a fat dick — but stop staring like that. It’s embarrassing.”“S-Sorry,” he slurred. “It’s just…” The gulp that resonated between them gave him a chill. He suddenly wasn’t so sure he wanted to hear his reasons. “The first time, you told me I should think about things that made me hard. And it’s right in front of me now.”or : Reiner and Eren jerking off together, through the years
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 25
Kudos: 168





	Bon(d)ing sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Big ups to my beta [@GaikotsuRamen](https://twitter.com/GaikotsuRamen) who read this right in front of me, looked at me in the eyes and deadpanned "this is actually super hot".
> 
> I surely hope you'll feel the same.

Being a warrior meant concessions. Reiner knew that very well. His whole life had been dedicated towards a goal that would not only make his lifespan no longer than a dog’s, but also that put him at risk of dying any day, at any moment. However, he was fine with it. He’d worked too hard, lied too much to just end up wallowing in regrets. He wouldn’t end up like Marcel. He’d win and go home. He couldn’t fail. Not after doing all of this.

However, after living on the island for a few years and getting used to this role, this act of Reiner the good old soldier, he sometimes felt… selfish. Sure, he was supposed to be training but this was nothing compared to what he’d been through as a warrior candidate. Dare he say, with the exception of the tridimensional gear training, that it was all pretty tedious. Even Annie wasn’t hiding how boring it was to learn the basics of hand to hand combat once again. Luckily for them, Mikasa was a gifted kid and helped them not look as suspicious as they should be.

Anyway. His point was that sometimes days were long and as a growing teenager, Reiner had some urges. He couldn’t help it, not only was he getting used to the slow-paced days of military training, but it was impossible to get any privacy in the barracks. There were no curtains for the bunk beds, the shower room was communal, hell even the latrines were a big no-no — mostly because of the smell. And for a healthy sixteen years old like him, time was starting to be long. Extremely long.

That’s basically how he found himself hiding in the storage shed not far from the training grounds after curfew. He knew he’d be in trouble if an adult was to find him — he knew it would be extremely embarrassing if _anyone_ was to see him here. But he needed this like he needed water. It was just for a few minutes, the room was not that cold and had heavy wheat bags he could sit on. It would be fine, he thought. And if Berthold even realized he was gone, he’d just find a way out of it. It was _fine_.

His cock was out of his pants and he was slowly stroking himself while trying to imagine something, anything that would get him in the mood quickly. He couldn’t stay too long, he had to be fast. Fortunately, the 104th training corps had its good share of pretty girls. He tried to think about their breasts, how they would look naked, on their knees in front of him. He sighed as he imagined a girl putting her mouth around his leaking head, using her tongue to lick it and slowly go lower and tickle his balls. He was finally starting to get hard, he thought with a smile. He was halfway done. Just a little bit more.

It took longer than he hoped. At that point, his wrist was almost hurting and he was trying to change his rhythm, close his eyes to picture a scene better, but nothing. He was feeling aroused, he was hard, but why couldn’t he come? Was it the place? Was he too scared of getting caught? He gritted his teeth and bumped his head on the wooden wall behind him, almost seething in frustration.

That actually did a little something. The thought of getting pushed against the wall, of a hand stroking him too hard, too fast… It felt nice. His trail of thoughts got lost. Clearly, the girl from before was gone, or she’d suddenly gained a few pounds of muscles. He wasn’t in the lead anymore, the other person was. He imagined what it would be like, if someone saw him right now, and didn’t tell anything. If they just came to watch. Maybe getting aroused of seeing him so desperate, getting hard in their pants—

The door flew open and Reiner froze. He didn’t even move his hand away from his dick, because he felt that if he did, he would just come, right here, in front of the newcomer. He just slowly opened his eyes.

Oh, he thought as Eren immediately turned bright red, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water, but definitely not shutting the door. Of course Eren would find him, he was always training during the night, he thought no one knew about that. Not that it really mattered, he could train a hundred times more he’d never be as good as Mikasa or any of them warriors.

But it didn’t matter right now. Because Reiner was still holding his very hard dick right in front of another guy, and he had to say something, he had to _do_ something. How would a cool, big brother figure like himself act in this situation? What would Marcel, or even Zeke, _do_?

“Hey Eren. What’s up?”

He heard the screaming echo in his head. What the fuck is wrong with you? he internally shouted. Why would you say that? Why do you act like everything’s normal? He can clearly see your cock! He knows what you’re doing right now! Acting dumb won’t save you, you dumb fuck!

Clearly, Eren seemed to agree with that because he looked at him as if he’d just seen a ghost. Maybe it was because of the moonlight, but he looked very pale and sick. He stuttered : “R-Reiner, what…?”

“Hm?” he immediately answered with a smile of his own, the kind he always gave Eren when he came to him asking for advice. “You need something?”

The door finally closed with a loud bang and Reiner heard him run away. He blinked and his grin stayed on his face, as if Eren was still there and he still needed to act. It took a while to disappear. Because as soon as Eren was gone, he felt a pulse in his hand and gasped, closing his eyes and fucking his fist. His balls felt like they were going to explode, but he didn’t move his hand. He just kept thinking about the look on Eren’s face, his wide eyes, red cheeks, the subtle hint of pink when he licked his lower lip.

He could almost hear Eren’s voice. _Disgusting_ , he’d say.

Reiner came all over his pants.

* * *

Surprisingly, Eren seemed more embarrassed than disgusted with him. He clearly didn’t tell anyone, or else Reiner would have heard about it — Annie would’ve kicked him right in the nuts. Also, the moment they crossed paths the next morning, Eren said nothing, not even a hello. He turned bright red instead and went the opposite direction.

Armin and Mikasa were incredulous as they watched their friend ditch them like that. Mikasa immediately threw Reiner a dirty glare, silently asking what he’d done. Meanwhile, Armin seemed deep in thoughts, and oh god that kid was too bright and could actually guess what had happened, he needed to run away too.

Eren couldn’t avoid him forever though, and that’s how fate decided they’d be paired up for the afternoon rifle training. They were learning how to disassemble their weapons and while one was going through the motions, the other had to time them. They had to be fast and efficient. It didn't make any sense though since those weapons wouldn’t do anything to a titan, but complaining would lead them nowhere.

Reiner went first and he was obviously very fast. In Marley, soldiers did need guns and most of them were a lot more complex than those hunting rifles. This was nothing to him. He should’ve finished without even breaking a sweat, but Eren was still looking extremely embarrassed just being in his vicinity and it was very contagious.

That wouldn’t do, he sighed internally. Out of the three of them warriors, Reiner was the only one who was actually pretty popular with all the other cadets. He wouldn’t call them friends, of course not, but this helped considerably in making them blend with the masses. And Eren, while being far from the best of their promotion, had the kind of personality that attracted people. Sure, like Jean said, it would probably get him killed one day. But Reiner knew he was better off being his friend than being his enemy. He really had to talk to him.

Without even noticing, Reiner finished assembling his rifle and loudly put it back on the table. Shadi turned in their direction, checked the time on Eren’s small clock, and simply told them to switch places. He felt some pride in his chest, he was the first one to finish.

When he turned to Eren and started timing him, he saw that most of his embarrassment was gone. He was focused on his task with resolute eyes, barely blinking and his mouth turned into a determined scowl. Eren could really look scary when he wanted, but Reiner found himself liking that glare. Probably because it reminded him of his younger self, minus all the cowardice and boot-licking. Eren knew he was weaker than anyone here, but he was willing to fight, to break all of his bones if it could help him get to the top and achieve his goals. Sure, the day Reiner and the other warriors would face him, this determination might injure them severely and it proved that he was a very serious threat to them all. But for now? Reiner just found him very handsome. Pretty scary and psychopathic, but nice to look at.

Eren finally finished his task and raised hopeful eyes in Reiner’s direction. He’d taken almost thirty seconds longer than him and truly, that was a pretty mediocre time, but Reiner still gave him an encouraging smile. “That was great! You’ve clearly gotten better, buddy. You’ll catch up to me in no time.”

In a blink, Eren seemed to suddenly remember all of his anguish and he looked away from Reiner with a muttered thanks. But this was the best time to talk to him and hopefully solve their little problem, he thought. “Hey, by the way, you really shouldn’t worry too much about yesterday.”

The rifle made a deep thunk when it fell on the table. Eren blinked and turned his head in his friend’s direction, suddenly looking mortified. “Huh…?” he gasped.

“Yeah, it’s fine you know. I mean, I clearly wasn’t expecting you to see me, but I’m telling you, it’s alright. We’re guys, you know how it is.”

“It’s… alright?”

Eren’s voice had a raspy side to it, like he truly couldn’t believe a word Reiner was saying. Still, his smile stayed on, and he cheerfully replied : “Of course, guys do that together all the time, you know. You’ve really never done it with anyone before? Not even with Armin, or Jean?”

“Huh!? No!”

“Oh.”

“D-Do you??”

Reiner blinked, and that’s when he noticed a few people were starting to look at them. He needed to keep his cool, even if Eren really looked like he was about to faint or something. He brought his arm to his neck and tried to look sheepish. “Sometimes,” he lied.

That seemed to be enough for Eren, who was still very pink but at least not running away from his eyesight. Reiner honestly couldn’t believe how gullible he was, he really hoped Eren wasn’t going to suddenly go to any guy and ask them to jerk off with him somewhere private. That’s why he quickly added : “Wanna try?”

Once again, Eren gave him some kind of frightened look. But if his cheeks were a good indicator of his true feelings, he didn’t seem to actually hate the idea. “Try…?”

“Yeah, tonight,” he actually lowered his voice and rested his elbow on the table while getting his head closer to Eren’s and making sure no one could hear them. “That way you can rest assured I don’t care about you seeing my dick, and likewise. Just think of it as some kind of bonding session, like that time we went to the lake.”

“I-I…” He was still blushing furiously as he mechanically went back to disassembling the rifle. “I’ll think about it…”.

Later that night, Eren was still looking very uncomfortable but he was right here in the shed with him. Reiner kept his act up with the hope it would actually help Eren get a little bit more at ease, but deep inside he was sweating profusely. What the hell was he going to do, could he actually jack off with someone just next to him? What if he didn’t get hard at all? Were they supposed to talk while jerking it? What if he came all over his clothes like last time and humiliated himself?

They both sat on the wheat bags, almost five feet between them. They could’ve gotten further, but they had to be quiet if they didn’t want a third person to get included in their little escapade. The good thing was that the lights were off so no one would catch them, but that also helped him forget about the other man seating not far away from him. Still, they should at least start with a little discussion. Just to make things easier. “So… Do you never ever talk about those things? With anyone?”

It was such a hypocritical question, Reiner himself had never talked about sex to anyone but he had to focus on his little narrative. From where he was, he couldn’t see Eren blushing but he heard him clear his voice and saw his shadow fidget a little. “Never.”

“That sucks, buddy. I mean, I don’t get why you should be ashamed, that’s just natural, you know? We’re teens, and we get so much shit every day, it’s a good reason to relax.”

“S-So you… often do it here?”

“Hm, not really,” he said, just because if Eren truly was often training nearby he would actually need to come to the shed regularly and he _really didn’t want to_. “Sometimes I go in the forest, and if I’m really desperate and Jean’s snoring real loudly, I’ll do it in my bed.”

“Really!?”

“Dude, everyone does that,” he said with a shaky laugh, because that part was true. “You’ve never heard Conny? I swear he must like it, it’s like the little man wants to be heard.”

“I’ve never noticed, no…” Eren thought about his words for a little while. “I… You know, I was pretty young when the wall broke. After that, I was mostly living in the streets with Armin and Mikasa, sometimes we’d work in some farms but we never really had private rooms or anything. So I just never…” He gulped. “I guess I’ve never really done it before.”

That almost made him startle. “Never!?”

“Hey, you’re too loud!”

“Sorry…” Now he was glad there were no lights here, because he was the one who was blushing like a maiden. He had no idea why, but the thought of Eren being almost fifteen and not even knowing about masturbation… did things to him. He didn’t even think, he went to palm himself through his pants. “W-Well, no time like the present. And hey, if you actually find a chick to sleep with you’ll never have to do it. As soon as we’re soldiers, you’ll get that opportunity, I’m sure.”

“I dunno…” Eren muttered, having clearly no idea his friend was already playing with himself. “Seems complicated. And I don’t know any girls like that…”

“C’mon buddy, what about Mikasa?”

Eren just made a retching sound. “Ugh, gross. She’s like my sister.”

Clearly, the feeling wasn’t mutual. Now Reiner was thinking about Eren, blushing and awkward, touching boobs for the first time. Kissing them, sucking a little bit on a nipple to hide his moans while a soft hand was slowly jerking his dick.

“Okay, okay. How about someone else?”

“From the military?”

“Yeah. What’s your type?”

Reiner started wondering about that while slowly opening his pants and putting his hand inside it. Eren heard him and startled a little bit, but he didn’t say anything. Meanwhile, Reiner was trying to picture it. Maybe Eren had a thing for Sasha, who was a little dumb but as passionate as him? He could clearly imagine her sucking a dick like it was the best meal she’d ever had. Or maybe he was like everyone, and he liked Christa. A more petite girl with a bright smile, it would be hot to see her looking all flustered, clutching a pillow while being pounded from behind.

“I-I don’t know… I guess I’ve always thought Commander Smith was very handsome.”

Reiner almost choked on his tongue, and his hand unconsciously squeezed his dick harder. That’s why the sound that came out of him was something between a wheeze and a moan. Still, he sputtered : “It’s a dude! That doesn’t count!”

“What do you mean?”

“You can’t jack off to dudes! That’s weird!”

“I wasn’t planning to!” he quickly said, now clearly flustered. “You asked who I find attractive!”

“Yeah, as a fantasy! To imagine banging them and get in the mood! C’mon Eren, you can’t be that innocent, right?”

Silence answered him, and it said it all. Reiner almost sighed, but with his hand still right around his cock, he was scared it could sound like a sigh of pleasure. “Alright, alright. You’re not hard right now, are you?”

“...no.”

“Then think about the last time you got hard. You’ve gotten hard before, right?”

“O-Of course I have!”

“Great. Just think back to that time and about the thing that made you hot. I can shut up if you want, that should make it easier.”

It took a few minutes, but finally, Reiner heard a shaky exhale, and he saw Eren’s shadow fidget a little bit more. Finally, he let his hand move again, and then he heard : “Th-That’s pretty nice…”

He wanted to smirk and tease him, call him a little virgin. However, Reiner’s head was still filled with one image, the one that almost made him moan out loud earlier. Now, Eren wasn’t with a girl, touching soft skin and trying to find his rhythm. The only way he could picture him was helpless under the hands of a much larger and older man, someone who would take what they wanted without asking, someone who would make Eren jump, squeal, maybe even cry.

He felt his breathing get heavier. He was leaking in his pants and it was getting very uncomfortable. Fuck it, he thought. He was supposed to be shameless about it, so he just took his dick out of his pants and finally started stroking himself for real. He kept his little groans of pleasure deep in his throat and was hot all over as he heard how loud his hand was, the wet sound of his fingers circling his head and then the slap of his fist falling on his pelvis, right against his sensitive balls.

Eren gasped a little when he heard it too but he didn’t say anything. From the corner of his eye, Reiner could see his arm going up and down, clearly he’d gotten his dick out earlier than him.

It was so weird. It wasn’t supposed to be like that. They were in the dark so they wouldn’t actually have to see each other, but he was getting aroused from not only picturing Eren with another man, but also from seeing him pleasure himself. That wasn’t right, he repeated to himself. That definitely wasn’t how guys did it.

“S-So…” he said, almost breathless but still trying to sound confident. “Found a nice thing to think of?”

Eren choked a little bit on his spit and just let out an agreeing sound. Quick, he had to find something. Talk about girls. Talk about boobs, or ass, whatever.

“I-I’d kill to finally get a blowjob from a girl, you know. That’s always what I think about first, how pretty they would look with their mouth around my cock, with th-their eyes barely closed…”

He stopped himself, because while he’d tried to think back to the fantasy girl from the other day, now he could only imagine Eren. Eren and his bright green eyes, all wet and shiny, just like his red little mouth stretched over his cock. What if he forced him down there and just kept him in place, punching his wet, tight throat with his dick? Would he gag? Would he moan like a slut?

What if he made _Reiner_ suck his dick?

“A-And I’m more of a boob guy, I guess. I like big boobs, but smaller ones are awesome. Just the… The nipples you know, when they get erect, that’s super hot. You don’t agree?”

Eren replied with a whine of his own, clearly too lost to answer anything. Would he whine if Reiner played with _his_ tits? He was pretty short but he had to be beefy now, his chest probably looked good. And his nipples, he’d never seen them but considering his tan they had to be brown, right? How would they look, if you sucked on them? Would they darken even more?

And what if he played with Reiner’s? He had big pecs and his nipples were actually quite sensitive, it could be hell if his tridimensional gear straps started rubbing on it. If Eren started playing with them the day before training, it would be so embarrassing. He’d be clutching his chest with every jerk of the cables, letting out gasps in the middle of class, blushing profusely and feeling his eyes tear up in shame.

They would all look at him in disgust, call him scum, call him a _slut_. Eren would look at him with his eyes wide, unbelieving of what he was seeing, of how much of a _pussy_ he was. He’d probably make him cry and punish him later by pinching them, hard. Rubbing his dick on it until his bruised, pink, dirty nipples were covered in white. And Reiner would cum in his pants without even touching himself—

The sound he made felt punched out of his lungs. Something feral, animalistic, that completely contrasted the way he felt his entire body arch itself. His hips twitched, and the hand he’d slapped against his mouth barely covered the whines that got out of his nose, as his other hand desperately tried to contain the never ending ropes of cum suddenly shooting out of him.

It finally stopped after what felt like almost twice longer than how it usually was and Reiner’s stomach dropped when he remembered he wasn’t actually alone. He slowly turned his head, and finally heard his heart’s pummeling sound right in his ears.

Eren was completely lost in his own world too — he could almost clearly see him now that he got accustomed to the dark. Not only was he also muffling his moans behind his fist, he was just pounding his fist. He’d brought his feet up on the bag and slouched on his back while his hips were almost completely in the air. With his legs spread like that, it would’ve been so easy to see his balls and asshole twitching with every move, like a bitch begging to be fucked.

Reiner swallowed slowly, his throat suddenly very painful. Finally, he’d gotten his answer. That was what those Island Devils could do to you. Entice you and make you long for them, just so they could slice your throat afterwards. Sure, he’d never heard that part in history class, but it couldn’t be natural, it had to be part of their wicked powers. There was no other possible explanation.

Eren finally came down from his high, and it only made it more clear for him. Eren was a threat. There was no way those beady eyes, beautiful caramel skin and curvy calves weren’t some kind of trap laid down just for him. Just to make him stumble and doubt himself.

A smile appeared on his contented face and his eyes seemed to shine in the darkness as he found Reiner’s. Eren glanced at his friend’s fist which was probably overflowing with spunk and looked away, like he could actually be bashful after this.

Meanwhile, Reiner finally started to ponder about a way to wash his hand that didn’t involve ruining his clothes or leaving the most embarrassing kind of mark in this shed. Eren had a handkerchief with him and he wiped away his crime, then gingerly offered it to his friend. Unable to say any word, Reiner just took it, resolutely not thinking about the way his softening dick jumped a little at the thought of his and Eren’s semen getting mixed.

“That… That was better than I thought,” Eren said softly after putting his dick back into his pants and sitting correctly. “Thanks for that, Reiner.”

His throat still felt very tight, and he hated the way his cock kept twitching in his pants, as if he hadn’t just blown the biggest load of his life. “Sure, no problem, buddy. Anytime.”

Eren actually looked at him, right in the eyes, and smiled a little. It was a little shy, but also kind of relieved. Like he was scared this would change something in their relationship. It definitely had, but he just didn’t know it yet. He’d probably never know either.

Later that night, Reiner was laying on his back and staring at the ceiling, still trying to make sense of what had just happened. He thought really hard about it, about why he had such a hard time coming while thinking about girls while Eren made him feel like that. That wasn’t something normal people liked. In Marley, you weren’t allowed to talk about those weirdos, especially after they vanished, probably sent to Paradis Island. They weren’t needed, that made sense.

But Reiner was different. He _was_ needed. He was a warrior. He would save humanity. He wasn’t like them. Everything would go back to normal as soon as he got out of Paradis. He’d told Eren “anytime”, but it would never happen again.

Never.

* * *

“How are you… Ngh… So fucking big?”

Reiner froze as he was getting out of his pants, completely still after hearing Eren groan and say this, all the while clearly looking at his dick.

He felt hot all over, probably some pride from actually being bigger than most guys. Still, he shrugged and replied : “I’m just a little bit older than you. I’m sure you’ll get bigger, you’re still growing.”

Eren clearly wasn’t so sure about that, but that didn’t stop him from jerking himself off, still doing so while openly looking at his friend’s erection. It almost made Reiner feel self-conscious, but after what he’d just heard, it was actually pretty pleasant.

They were sharing a tent while camping in the woods, just the usual survival training they had to undergo in case they got lost in titan territory. Obviously being in a tent would’ve assured their immediate death, but for now, they were safe and it was just class. Also, they were pretty much on their own, every duo had to decide where to settle camp and make their own campfire and food. They’d succeeded pretty easily since Reiner knew all about surviving in hostile territory and now they were just laying down in their tent, having a little ‘bonding session’ before sleeping.

The biggest difference was not how much closer they were, but also the lightning. In the tent, moonlight made everything look a little grey but they could easily see each other. That also helped a lot to compare dick sizes.

Eren laid his head back against the bag he was using as a pillow and closed his eyes. He was always in the same position, his legs curled and his hips jumping with every stroke. He preferred being like this to get off. Meanwhile, Reiner was fine doing it while sitting down, though it actually gave him a clear view of his friend, almost like he was looming over him.

Eren wasn’t trying to hide his gasps either. Clearly, he didn’t care anymore, he’d fully embraced this whole situation and he didn’t seem ashamed of his pleasure. It really looked like he enjoyed himself immensely, and it might have been connected to all the pressure that came with his best friend being so much better than him, leaving him in the dust with every test and task they were given. After a day of seeing her still so out of his reach, still so strong and talented while he was literally eating dirt that had to be frustrating.

Reiner knew the feeling oh so well. He was a little bit too young to jack off when he was undergoing warrior training, but he’d felt that rising anger when Annie would neutralize him in ten seconds, when Galliard was elbowing his ribs to pass the finish line first, when he could see Marcel so popular, so beloved, and then felt like the loneliest child in the world.

He growled under his breath, feeling himself get harder out of pure spite — and also the whines coming from his friend. Eren got so loud that Reiner turned his head in his direction, wondering if he’d already come. That wasn’t the case. However, he could see that Eren had opened an eyelid, and was openly checking him out again. The pride he’d felt earlier turned uncomfortable. “Hey Eren, I get it, I have a fat dick — but stop staring like that. It’s embarrassing.”

“S-Sorry,” he slurred. “It’s just…” The gulp that resonated between them gave him a chill. He suddenly wasn’t so sure he wanted to hear his reasons. “The first time, you told me I should think about things that made me hard. And it’s right in front of me now.”

Reiner had probably never blushed that hard in his entire life. He felt completely at loss for words, torn between the harsh voice in his head, the one that told him it was _disgusting_ , it was _unnatural —_ and the burst of hot air that suddenly filled his lungs. His hand stopped moving but he couldn’t look away from Eren’s eyes. His face was stuck in shock, his mouth open, and he could hear himself panting a little bit. There was a burning knot in his lower abdomen, something that was threatening to give out at any second, and he was too terrified to move and risk breaking it.

It was all about the way Eren kept watching him. His pupils were so blown his eyes looked black. His cheeks were just as dark as the twitching cock in his hand. When a drop of precum escaped from Reiner’s dick and slowly rolled down until it reached his tightened fist, Eren let out a wheeze and licked his lips.

His voice felt busted when it came out of his chest, so low it became a whisper : “Do you want…” He couldn’t help but clear his throat. “To see more?”

Eren gave him a look of utter shock but still stumbled upright, kneeling between Reiner’s legs. They weren’t touching but their hands, still tight around their erections, were now extremely close. Eren started stroking himself again, his eyes focused on Reiner’s dick. He felt that he had to do something and at this point, there was only one option — he went back to jerking off too.

Like this, their size difference was even more clear. Not only their dicks, their hands too. Sure, Eren had pretty slender hands and fingers, but Reiner could probably circle both of their shafts with only one hand. The idea pulled at something deep inside of him, he definitely wanted to try it now, but he clenched his jaw instead and stroked harder.

As he could feel himself getting closer, he was suddenly stricken by a realization — how was he supposed to come like that? If he came in his hand, he would bump into Eren’s junk. But if he didn’t, he’d come on Eren, on his thighs, on his hand, probably on his dick too. And it was too good, he couldn’t stop either. Now, Eren was almost leaning on him, he could feel his hot breath. He was panting right into his face, his red tongue shiny with spit, slicking back his lips every few seconds and producing downright filthy noises right where he could hear them. His eyes were still looking downright too, and if Reiner was truly a degenerate, he could’ve sworn—

Every thought in his mind vanished when warm, wet lips fell upon Reiner’s.

It didn’t go further than that. Eren jerked against him, finally touching his burning skin, resting against the inside of his thigh, gripping the meat of his shoulder, and breathing hard against his mouth.

“R-Reiner…” he whimpered against his lips. “I’m gonna come…”

He couldn’t answer anything because he was definitely coming now — hard. Everything rushed back right into his head and he slapped a hand against Eren’s neck, forcing him even closer, his tongue against his. Reiner sucked on it to repress his gasps, while his other hand was desperately trying to contain the flow and at least not let Eren feel it splash against his cock.

Luckily for him, Eren dove back into his mouth. He let out a guttural moan as he clumsily kissed back, drool sliding down his jaw and his hand still violently jerking up and down. Once Reiner thought he finally had things under control — at least his dick was — he pulled at Eren’s hair to separate their mouths with a loud smack. His friend was trembling against him, watching him with lidded eyes, pained noises punching their way out of his throat. Reiner whispered : “Come.”

With a sob, Eren jerked his head back and came messily between them. Reiner’s hand was covered in white, just like their pants. Like this, there was no way of knowing whose spunk it was. That actually made him feel a little bit of relief.

However, when Eren started to sag in his arms, he knew he had to do something. They had to wash themselves and go to sleep, quickly. They wouldn’t hug. They wouldn’t touch. They certainly wouldn’t kiss again. It had just been the spur of the moment, because they were teenagers, starving for contact and warmth. It definitely wouldn’t happen again.

Reiner quickly pushed Eren back and flew through the flaps of their tent, saying he would rinse himself off in the river nearby. Eren didn’t try going after him. He stayed for thirty minutes near the water, waiting for his friend to fall asleep.

* * *

Eren wasn’t pleased with that development and, too bad for Reiner, if there was one thing his friend was amazing at it was holding grudges. The following week was one of the most awkward of his life because suddenly he felt like someone was completely seeing through his act. Every day when they met and Reiner would try to start a friendly conversation, Eren would either ignore him, or sometimes straight up tell him to piss off.

He was completely at loss of what to do, and not only that, people were starting to notice and Annie was losing patience. Not only he’d gotten them right into this mess, now getting chummy with the enemy was coming back to bite his ass? She clearly stated that she’d emasculate him if that led to their cover being blown. As if he didn’t already have to deal with Mikasa’s stink eyes.

Enough was enough, he decided one night after dinner. He had to do something, not only because his life and balls were in danger, but also because it was eating him alive. He hated seeing Eren like that. He was supposed to be everyone’s big brother, right? He was supposed to help everyone, not be a bother. It was just his pride as a soldier. He had to be upfront and take the first step.

That’s what led him to Eren’s dinner table. Armin saw him getting close and gave a subtle kick to his best friend’s foot. The only thing Reiner received in return was a pair of glares. “What do you want?” Eren mumbled, immediately going back to his food.

“To talk to you.”

Silence answered him. After a few seconds, he said : “Go ahead. Talk.”

“In private.”

Eren’s scowl only deepened when he heard that. “And why not here? Why won’t you just man up for a second and acknowledge what we’ve–”

He moved before thinking, grabbing Eren’s arm and pulling him away from his bench, then dragging him out of the cafeteria. In the corner of his eyes, he did see Mikasa jumping on her feet, clearly ready to cook him alive, but thank god Armin forced her to sit back, furiously whispering something to her. He was guaranteed to get at least fifteen minutes of alone time with Eren. Good enough.

Reiner brought them outside and didn’t even think when he pushed a very angry Eren through a threshold, right into the shed from before. He closed behind them, even though he knew it would barely give them any privacy, and that while there was a little bit more light than usual since the sun was still setting, it would quickly be dark as night in there.

“Release me, asshole!” Eren roared right in his face, green eyes shining in anger as he desperately tried to free his wrist from Reiner’s hold. He decided to let it go, but didn’t account for the punch that immediately followed, square into his jaw.

“Ouch, what the fuck!?” he cursed, a hand covering his lower face.

“Take it! Who do you think you are, dragging me around like that!? I’m not your toy, I’m not one of your imaginary girls, okay!? I have fucking feelings, and you trampled them so I have every right to stay the fuck away from you!”

As he was ranting, Eren was getting right in his face, and his fight or flight instinct kicked in. Reiner caught him by the jacket and pushed him away. “You’re the one who wanted some help! I was just being nice, and that’s how you repay me?”

“Get your head out of your ass, Reiner, I’m not that stupid you know!? Friends don’t meet like that to jerk off together, they don’t look at each other’s junk either! I was just going along because I knew you were embarrassed, stop pretending now!”

A wave of shame covered his face, but he was still too hot to acknowledge it. He tightened his lips and squared his shoulders, his hand trembling with how much it was squeezing Eren’s collar.

“You’re the liar. You were the one who kept watching. You were the one drooling all over me. You said it yourself, _you_ were jacking it while thinking about _my_ dick. And _you_ came all over my lap, like a little whore.”

Eren actually gasped and stopped struggling when he heard the word. But Reiner was too far gone to care. How dare he imply such a thing about Reiner, one of Humanity’s greatest warriors? How dare he try to make him the villain, when all the most despicable crimes were _his_ ancestors’ doing?

He felt his blood boil. With a roar, he pushed forward until Eren’s back was violently hitting the shed’s furthest wall. He gasped in pain and curled on himself a little bit when Reiner released him, but it was only so he could grab his shoulder and turn his face against the wall, his arms constricted behind his back and his cheek stuck against the wood.

“Don’t you dare try and push all the responsibility on me, Eren,” he hissed in his ear. “You don’t know me. You don’t know what I’ve been through. If I lie, then I have a fucking reason for it, and if I decide we’re done with your little game, then we’re _done_. Understood?”

He could see one of his green eyes, wide and terrified, but also the way his mouth was slightly open, especially with his cheek squished against the wall like that. When Eren just kept struggling in his hold, Reiner decided to press harder, no matter the bruises he’d leave behind. “Understood?” he repeated.

Three things happened in quick succession. First, Eren gasped again. Second, he arched himself and pushed his ass against Reiner’s body. Third, Reiner noticed the bulge in his own pants.

He froze and stopped thinking. Not that he could, when Eren was shaking against him, panting like a dog while rutting his ass against his dick like that. He had no idea what was happening. Why was he hard? There was nothing arousing about their situation, he was still extremely pissed off and ready to throw fists. When did it start? How could he not even notice?

But a muffled whine escaped his captive, and he felt cold sweat running down his back. Eren didn’t mind. Eren liked it. Eren was pushing against him, his little ass desperately trying to find a hold on Reiner’s erection, because it clearly felt _that good_. It was all Eren’s fault. Reiner couldn’t help it.

He muffled his own growl in Eren’s shoulder when he answered with a thrust of his own. His friend groaned right under him and then he whispered his name. There was no anger nor fear in his voice anymore. Just pure unadulterated lust. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t stop either, not now.

Reiner got lost in the wonderful feeling of Eren’s plush ass rubbing against his cock. He didn’t release his arms, nor did he stop applying bone-crushing pressure on them — he just took what was right in front of him. That was only natural, he thought. He was the older one. He was the better one. He was a warrior. He didn’t have to ask for anything. He just took, and it wasn’t a little puny islander that would tell him any different.

When he finally let go of Eren’s arms it was to pin them to the wall, one hand big enough to circle his friend’s wrists. He quickly got to work with his free hand, opening Eren’s pants, pushing them down his thighs as well as his underwear, opening his own slacks and finally freeing his dick from where it was confined. With a deep sigh, he started thrusting against the ass right in front of him, his tip already leaving a wet trail on the brown skin.

“Fuck…” he gasped when he pushed Eren's cheeks apart, burying his fingers in the soft and supple skin. “Such a dirty body… Like it’s made just for my dick.”

A trembling moan answered him and he felt sweat run down his neck. He pushed his cock right into the gap between the two cheeks and gave some shallow thrusts. He was almost disappearing between them. It was so fucking hot.

Meanwhile, Eren was clawing at the wall and called his name again, this time like he was pleading for him to move, do something, anything. That made him squeeze the buttcheek even harder, leaving red little moon-like bruises behind. He closed his eyes and growled right into Eren’s ear, driving his dick faster and faster, his balls loudly smacking his ass.

It was tight, and hot, and sweaty — it was perfect. He loved the sight too. How dirty it was to see each of his thrusts create a ripple on the ass, which would squeeze him even more. His head was so wet too, it made each slide even easier, and so much louder too. Each smack of his hips kept echoing in his head, making his balls burn when they slapped against the soft skin.

“Take it,” he hissed. “You’re nothing but my toy, that’s right, you _scum._ You don’t get to talk back to me. You don’t get to _ask_ anything out of me. You’re just my little _islander bitch_ , you hear me?”

Eren was too lost in his own head to do anything other than nod, each thrust against his backside punching a moan out of his chest. He was completely gone, and he didn’t even know what an island was. Not struggling anymore, he let himself be used, shaking his hips like to encourage him, like he was asking for more.

Reiner let out a very loud cry of pleasure and pushed Eren’s shirt up so he could come all over his lower back. His dark pink cock kept twitching, painting brown skin in streaks of white for a gorgeous mix of colors. It all gathered in the dip of his back and even started dripping right between his cheeks, down his shaking thighs. Now, he also wanted to see how it would look, but on Eren’s face. Adding deep green to the palette, it could only be even more beautiful.

He finally realized that his friend’s entire body was trembling, so Reiner released his arms and turned him around. He slowly raised his clean hand to stroke at his cheek, as his heart was suddenly sinking and what he’d just done fell on him like a cold shower.

“Hey, are you ok?” he asked with a shaky voice. “Shit, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I...”

Eren finally shook his head and buried it in Reiner’s chest, slowly breathing in and out. He whimpered : “I’m fine, I’m fine… Don’t worry, I just…” He broke into a deep whine. “Please just make me come.”

Reiner gulped, suddenly remembering about that part. He dropped his hand and started stroking Eren. He didn’t even think about how this was the first time he was touching a dick that wasn’t his, he just kept whispering soothing things into his friend’s ear, how sorry he was, how good he looked. Eren came almost silently, just the tiniest gasp before his legs gave up and Reiner caught him in his arms, hugging him close to his heart.

He felt terrible. He’d completely lost control over both his emotions but also his own body. What a terrible friend he was — he was supposed to apologize and that’s how he reacted to his friend’s totally legitimate anger? What a piece of shit he was.

They stayed like this for a little while, it was now completely dark in the shed but they were close enough they could see each other’s face. When Eren started kissing his jaw, Reiner shakily said : “I’m sorry I reacted like that last time. I just panicked, I didn’t know what to do. I never wanted to hurt you, you know?”

“I know…” he sighed, and Reiner almost startled. “I honestly wasn’t expecting all of this, but I was pushing your buttons on purpose ‘cause I knew that was the only way to make your drop the pretense for a sec. So I’m sorry too. I guess we just suck at talking.”

After a long pause, Reiner let out a chuckle of disbelief. Still, he took this opportunity to shy away from the terrible things he just did and said : “Hey c’mon now. It’s just all new for me too.”

Eren hummed and finally pressed his lips against Reiner’s, just for a second. Dumbfounded, he slowly closed his eyes and reciprocated, clearly in no hurry nor desperate like last time. He could finally enjoy the warm touch as well as the tingly feelings in his chest. It was so nice, so pleasant. Eren leaned back : “But don’t think I’ll let you manhandle me like that every time. I liked it, but I’d rather we actually go step by step, starting now.”

Reiner raised an eyebrow and outright laughed this time. “Already thinking about next time? Can’t resist my hot bod?”

Eren rolled his eyes and gave him a weak slap on the cheek before finally getting up and remembering the mess on his back with a wince. They both made themselves decent once again before leaving the shed and parting ways. Eren had to shower and go back to his friends, Reiner still hadn’t eaten and would probably have to sneak into the kitchens with Sasha later.

Later that night, once again staring at the ceiling and hearing Jean snore, he felt a smile tugging at his lips. He distantly wondered why he’d ever considered having a relationship with a man could be such a bad thing, why he’d been so afraid of his own feelings. He fell asleep, dreaming of his future life as an accomplished soldier, fighting for Humanity, now with Eren right next to him.

* * *

Reiner woke up with a gasp. And a cough. And then the cold realization that he felt terribly groggy. His arms were tightly tied to his bedpost just above his head, and some kind of cloth was stuffed in his mouth. He immediately tried to get away and wrestle himself out of the ropes and the gag in his mouth when a voice immediately made him stop his struggles.

“Hey. You finally up?”

His blood turned to ice. His heart was beating loudly, violently pounding in his chest. He blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light and stop the blurriness when he finally saw him. Sitting on the mattress right next to him, long chestnut hair falling over large shoulders, and his head turned in his direction, one eye hidden behind bandages while the other pinned him down — was Eren.

That green eye, he couldn’t be wrong. It was completely devoid of emotion — no anger, no fear, no lust. Just staring at him, like he was waiting for something. He seemed to remember the cloth he had stuffed into Reiner’s mouth and turned to sit further on the bed, one leg curling up while the other just rested on the mattress, a stump that stopped in the middle of a thigh.

Eren took a second to consider something and finally placed his left hand on Reiner’s lower belly, right where his shirt was riding a little bit too high thanks to his arms’ position. He started speaking with a low, tranquil voice he had never heard him use before : “I wouldn’t mind taking off the gag, but I need you to promise me you’ll be quiet, Reiner. I’m leaving the choice entirely up to you, because I trust you to understand the position you’re in. And also my hand’s — if you decide to scream, I’ll just snap your dick in half.” The look he gave Reiner made him shiver violently, because he knew he was serious. “So, what will it be? Nod if you want me to remove the gag.”

Reiner slowly nodded, not only because he couldn’t breathe but also because he knew it wouldn’t change anything. He was absolutely unable to scream in those conditions, he was scared shitless and he knew trying to be smart would only end up with a lot of pain and tears. First, he had to get out of this alive, and this was a very very hopeful wish.

He couldn’t recognize the room, it was pretty barren and similar to every little apartment you could find in Liberio. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a few buildings roofs, which meant they were at least on the third floor. Other than that, nothing. A chair not far from the bed, a crutch laying against the wall and a single lightbulb over their head. Nothing could help him, and even if he was able to run, he couldn’t escape through the window. Screaming probably wouldn’t help, it was common knowledge that trying to interfere in a brawl or even domestic abuse would only get you in trouble in the internment zone. No one would rescue him from Eren and his quest for revenge.

He had betrayed Eren, who had sworn he would kill him in the most painful manner. He knew that day would come. He knew he deserved it. But nothing could’ve prepared him to actually end in such a predicament, not only with nowhere to run, but so entirely helpless in the hands of someone who only wanted him to _hurt_ and _scream_. He’d have no choice but take it.

Finally, the gag came off and Reiner realized it was his warrior armband, now dripping with his spit. He panted and tried to wet his mouth again to no avail, it had been dry for too long. One more thing that wouldn’t help him, even if he wanted to cry for help. Still, he couldn’t stop the raspy words from tumbling out of his mouth : “E-Eren, why are you here…?”

They hadn’t seen each other in four years, and Eren was _not_ supposed to be here in Marley. How did he even infiltrate the country? Was he the only one? And finally, why reveal himself to Reiner? What exactly did he want from him? Information? Just his death? To torture him?

Eren raised an eyebrow and looked deep in thoughts for a second, at least until he shrugged. “I wanted to see you, I guess. It’s been a while.”

Reiner slowly blinked, waiting for something, another sentence, _more_. But nothing came. His captor was just blinking lazily, his hand still right against his pelvis. Eren started brushing the skin above his belt with the tip of his fingers and hummed a little bit. “And it’s been even longer since our last… Ah, what did you call it again? Bonding session?”

He gulped, downright shaking now that Eren was moving his hand with more purpose, slowly stroking him through his pants. No words could get out of his throat, not with the way things were going. He’d expected a lot of things from Eren, so much violence and anger and blood, his own and his loved ones'. But not that he might end up getting raped.

Eren didn’t even glance at him as he started slowly opening his pants, like he really wanted to take his time, to take in the moment. Reiner unconsciously closed his legs, hard, and the twitch of his body finally caught his captor’s attention. He blinked at him, almost looking innocent.

“Why are you struggling? I’m not going to hurt you. I know your body, all your weak spots. That could be worse, right?”

A scream was lodged right in his chest, a scream of despair, because Eren was acting coy with him, like he really couldn’t understand what was wrong. But he couldn’t say anything, he couldn’t beg, he couldn’t reason him. Eren hated his guts, and he never listened to anybody.

Why would he? It’s not like Reiner deserved mercy.

He left his pants open but didn’t take his dick out, which almost made Reiner sigh in relief. However, the reason why Eren had removed his hand was only so he could go higher, and use all of his ten fingers. Reiner felt sweat roll down his spine when he saw the dark hands slowly stroke his pectorals. He still had his shirt, but he could feel how hot Eren’s palms were and the way the rough fabric pulled at the sensitive skin made him jump. Now there was a smirk on Eren’s face. And oh god, he could guess what was coming.

Eren didn’t stop his ministrations though he added his thumbs to the party. With every move, they would press right against his sensitive areolae, just waiting for his nipples to harden. The more he could feel them poke through the cotton shirt the harsher he was, bringing his nails down with every stroke and then using his index fingers to pinch them and make him gasp.

Reiner had his head thrown back, he just couldn’t resist. It was so vile, so uncomfortable, but also exactly how he liked it. It never failed to make him tremble but also to arouse him, and even in this situation, he could feel himself twitching in his pants. How disgusting he was, really. He even moaned when Eren not only pinched his nipples, but also started to twist them, rolling them between two fingers while the rest kept massaging the plush skin around it.

He was probably bright red, his neck was starting to get sweaty too. He finally opened his eyes and tried to catch his breath, but it caught in his chest when he saw Eren lower his head until it was right above his heart, so close to him but also so terrifying.

Eren moved a little, closed his eyelids as he bared his teeth and bit Reiner's nipple, right through his shirt.

Reiner’s body jerked, a long whine escaping his mouth. He didn’t even realize it, but he stuttered Eren’s name, desperately asking him to stop, to release him, apologizing again and again. That didn’t seem to do much, because the other man did not move from his spot, his lips now tight against the clothed nub, licking it and lightly sucking on it. The noises were so filthy and right against him, his body shivered and he moaned even louder.

Eren finally removed himself from his tit, but it was just so he could switch. As he got to work on the other one, his hand went to play with the wet spot on his shirt, showing how hard his nipple was underneath on purpose. He could see them, bright pink through the damp cloth, and the wave of shame that followed just finished making him completely hard in his slacks.

“E-Eren, please… Not through my shirt, please, stop it… P-Please…!”

Eren’s only reply was a moan, as he used the tip of his tongue to tease his perky nub, drool openly dripping out of his mouth, just so we could get his shirt completely wet. It was followed by another twist of his fingers and Reiner jerked again against his bonds. He wanted to touch himself so much, but he couldn’t say it. That’s what Eren wanted. He didn’t want to hear Reiner begging him to stop — he wanted him to plead for more.

A wave crashed through him when he felt his eyes sting, and he realized he had started crying. It wasn’t even because he was scared anymore. He was just so frustrated and horny, he could explode. He wanted more. He wanted the batshit crazy version of his teenager fling to make him come.

Eren finally released him but only because he got on his knees — at least one of them — and finally opened Reiner’s shirt. Feeling the cold air against his sensitive and wet nipples made him shiver, and his breath was punched out of his chest when Eren finally decided to sit right on his stomach.

His head felt a little bit more clear for a second, as he actually wondered what Eren was planning to do now. He watched him open his own pants, lowering his underwear so he could get his dick out, and he quickly thought of all the possible ways this would be going — until a sinking feeling in his guts made him freeze and stare at the cock right in front of him.

Eren noticed his look and actually chuckled. He took himself in hand, slowly stroking, and said : “Oh yeah. I guess I did get bigger. You were right.”

Truly, Reiner didn’t find that very funny. Not when Eren actually started moving his hips, lost in his own little world, and his dick a few inches away from his face. He didn’t dare open his mouth, he was secretly hoping that if he kept silent and was very still, his captor would come and finally get bored with him. Sure, he’d die afterwards, but at this point the sooner the better.

Eren let out a satisfied moan, licking his lips while rubbing his ass and balls on his toned stomach. His free hand reached for the skin beneath him, once again stroking Reiner’s pectorals. His fingers were almost sinking into it, and when Reiner thought he could maybe relax and zone out until Eren was done, his left nipple was attacked once again.

This direct contact felt like electricity running along his spine. He let out a gasp, aching his back while Eren murmured appreciatively. He instinctively closed his eyes, clenching his jaw and reminding his body that it needed to endure it, that it would soon be over. If Eren wanted to play with his tits, fine. It wasn’t the worst thing he could do to him, he’d survive the shame.

Eren adjusted himself on his stomach, one hand on Reiner’s shoulder for better balance, and let his dick brush against the skin of his chest. He repressed another gasp, especially when he felt a wet trail along his collarbone. Eren was using his chest to masturbate, now. He pushed the supple skin so it created a little valley and lightly fucked it. Reiner kept his eyes tightly closed, even as he felt Eren rolling and rotating his hips, even as he could feel himself throb in his pants. He just had to take it, he reminded himself. Even when Eren went back to fully massaging his chest and playing with his nipples — pinching, twisting, pulling — he didn’t move an inch.

But then he felt something very hot and very wet against the sensitive nub and he couldn’t help himself — his eyes flew open. Eren was rubbing his cockhead right against his nipple, pink skin kissing and making him shiver and breathe faster. He trembled all over, his cheeks bright red and more tears rolling down his face. “E-Eren, no–”

He didn’t even have the time to get the words out — with a twitch of his hips, Eren came all over him, covering his right nipple in white. He kept thrusting against the skin and his own hand, a long groan escaping his lips as he watched the scene unfold and one avid eye burning this moment in his memory.

After a few seconds to catch his breath, Eren stood up from his seat on Reiner’s belly and went back to sit next to him on the mattress, massaging his stump and moving his hair out of his eyes. He heaved a sigh and was about to say something when he noticed that his captive was still tense and his hips were twitching on their own. He raised an eyebrow, turning his head to see the blond’s red face, teary eyes watching the ceiling and broken moans stuck in his throat. His chest was a mess, his shirt completely ruined with spit, red traces of hard nails and jizz all over his right pectoral, a bead of white stuck on his red nub.

And even lower, through his open pants, a growing wet spot in his bulging underwear.

Eren didn’t even hesitate, he dove his hand into the sticky clothes to see Reiner’s cock. It was drooling wet, beads of come covering the head and rolling along the shaft. He’d come untouched, just from having his nipples teased and the humiliation of getting cummed on. A smirk started pulling at Eren’s lips.

“Whoa… That’s crazy. I didn’t know that could happen.”

Reiner was still struggling to catch his breath, stuck between his sudden orgasm and the panic finally flowing through him. He didn’t even feel it coming, it just happened. And now that his dick was out, he was just laying there, tied up and open like a filthy whore. What a warrior he was. Not only his mind was weak, his body too, betraying him like this.

Eren let go of his cock and let it rest against his lower stomach. He watched him for a moment longer, took a long breath and then slowly said : “Well shit. I’m getting hard again.”

That made Reiner jump, his arms helplessly pulling at his bonds. That wasn’t good, that wasn’t good at all. Now that he’d come, he certainly couldn’t even hide in the shameless part of his brain that clearly enjoyed what was happening. And there was no way Eren would just jack off again. Not when he had him at his mercy and so many options offered to him.

Eren started pulling his captive’s pants, clearly intending to finally remove them, but Reiner kept flailing and struggling. “Please, s-stop!” he stammered. “You don’t have to do that, not with me! I’m no good, I’m a weak, little piece of shit and it definitely won’t feel good!”

He got no answer, now only wearing his open shirt, his pants and underwear gone with a swift tug. He went to close his legs again but Eren grabbed him under the knee and forced them open, all the while going to sit between them. His stump seemed to annoy him, so he just sat down and brought Reiner’s lower body on his lap.

“The problem though is that I have no oil with me… It might hurt a little.”

“Eren, please, listen to me–”

A loud sigh answered him. “I’m not gonna. Do you want me to gag you again? And I don’t want to break your dick right now.”

“B-But…!”

His words broke off because Eren brought his hands to his cock and squeezed the head to cover his fingers in cum. Then he lowered it between his legs, to a place Reiner never touched himself, and pushed in one finger. He immediately contracted all his muscles, his body fighting against the intrusion. That made Eren let out an annoyed tsk. He raised his eye, taking in Reiner’s desperate expression, and sighed.

“Reiner. Relax.”

“I can’t!”

“You can. I don’t actually want to hurt you. If you bleed, you might transform and that would make things pretty complicated.”

“Then stop! You don’t _have_ to do this, Eren!”

“You’re sure?” He raised an eyebrow. “There are a lot of people living in this building, you know. If one of us was to transform, do you realize what would happen?”

His breath stuttered to a stop. Eren was extremely calm as he explained all of this. He even took a little folding knife out of his pocket, putting it right against his palm.

“See? I can transform anytime and kill everyone here. Then they’ll find you attached to a bed, completely naked and covered in your own spend. You really want that to happen?”

His shivers started again, even stronger than before when he felt himself tear up again. He even let out a sob, trying to hide himself behind his weak and numb arms. Still, he shook his head negatively. It was meaningless to fight, he knew that, but his body just wouldn’t cooperate, even though he knew he had no other choice.

“I-I won’t transform…” he whined between hiccups. “I-I’ll do my best, but please… Don’t transform… Don’t kill them, Eren, please…”

The finger tried going inside him again, but it was almost dry so it burned immediately. He winced loudly, and then felt it when Eren spat right under his balls, saliva trickling down between his asscheeks and over his hole. Reiner shivered when he felt him drag his fingers along the crack, coating them in liquid, and then he finally pushed inside.

He gasped out loud, gritting his teeth and begging his body to relax, to take it and go with the flow, forget everything. Another finger joined the first too quickly and the stretch definitely hurt and made him want to shout, but he endured. Eren’s patience seemed to be running low, and he wasn’t about to test it once again.

He still took his time in opening him, spitting a few more times until lewd squelching sounds could be heard in the room. His fingers were scissoring him open but also applying pressure on the walls, like he was looking for something. Reiner thought he might actually get used to the sensation when Eren finally found what he was looking for.

A full-on groan escaped Reiner, his legs almost locking behind Eren’s back. He didn’t even have time to wonder what the fuck just happened, Eren pushed his fingers again and the brutal sensation even made his dick twitch. That got their attention, Reiner only getting redder while Eren scoffed and said : “Well, I guess I really don’t have to touch you at all.”

He didn’t give him any time to react, going back to thrusting his fingers in his tight entrance and brushing his prostate every few strokes, clearly enjoying the way his captive kept twisting and groaning under his ministrations. Reiner didn’t even react when he added a third finger, too lost in the white burning pleasure that was swallowing him whole, from the back of his head to the tip of his trembling dick. He tried biting his lips to repress his sounds, but to no avail — Eren’s rhythm was too chaotic and unpredictable. All he could do was lay there, take it and moan like a bitch.

However, it couldn’t last forever. Eren was still hard and eager to finally get inside him. He withdrew his fingers and immediately circled his erection, trying to raise himself a little on his legs. He pulled Reiner's thighs back, his thumb stroking the marks left by the tridimensional gear while his other hand was holding his erection. And then, his head kissing the wet opening, he finally pushed inside.

More tears ran on Reiner's face as he felt Eren penetrating him. He was going slow but he wasn’t stopping at all and that made the warrior scared to breathe. All of his senses were focused on the dick pushing inside his body, the intrusion into his most private place. His calves were shaking around Eren’s waist, but he wasn’t fighting it anymore. He felt like all his strength had left his body, like the thing going inside his guts right now wasn’t a dick but a knife, opening him up from the inside. It wasn’t even painful, and yet it _hurt_. It hurt to be reduced to such a thing, to realize just how weak and disgusting he truly was.

That was the thing. Eren wasn’t even the bad guy. Reiner was. He absolutely deserved this. He deserved to be gagged and raped and humiliated from all sides. He was one of the most terrible human beings that ever lived, and there was absolutely no way for him to atone for his crimes. He didn’t even deserve Eren gentleness. His captor should’ve just fucked him violently, he should’ve made him bleed and cry and scream.

Those tears were from shame, because he was _liking_ it. Because he was a worthless man who should’ve died years, decades ago, who shouldn’t even have been _born_ , and yet here he was, disgusting and broken enough to enjoy getting raped.

Eren started moving and he immediately moaned, very loudly. His pride and conscience were completely gone. He wanted Eren to actually hurt him now. He wanted him to go faster, be harsher. Bite his nipples, pull his hair, spit on him, call him names. The gentle slap between his thighs felt good. It was a weird kind of pleasure but it was nice, and he didn’t want _nice_. He didn’t deserve _nice_.

“Eren…” he actually groaned, his mouth wide open with every pant. “More…” His captor let out a little laugh, tightening his grip on Reiner’s waist and thrusting just a little bit faster. That wasn’t enough, though. “Fuck me hard…! Please!”

“Trust me I want to,” he sighed, his rhythm not weavering. “But this leg is making it pretty difficult.”

Reiner whimpered in frustration, and while Eren didn’t show any sign of surprise from his sudden change of heart, he suddenly stopped moving and said : “Hey. Reiner? I’ll let you ride me if you’re good. How about that?”

The blonde man stared at him with wide eyes, as if he really couldn’t believe him, for the first time since he woke up. His heart started beating like crazy, because he definitely had a chance to escape if he did that. Though, he also wanted to surrender himself and to get a very hard and harsh pounding, it seemed like a pretty good start. His horny brain made him nod shakily, like a starved man in front of an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Obviously, Eren wasn’t dumb and he did slide his knife against his own forearm before he went to untie Reiner’s. He didn’t have to repeat himself, Reiner knew the risks of trying to cross him. Eren slid out of him and shuffled on the bed until he could sit back against the wall, waiting for his captive to get his blood running back in his numb arms and hands and then get to it.

He didn’t stall, quickly kneeling over Eren before the man got mad at him for being too slow. As he was about to lower himself on his dick, however, his captor caught his wrists and decided to tie them in front of him with his belt. That way he could get a little bit of balance and really ride him.

His thighs trembled with overexertion already, but he forced the sting out of his mind and just concentrated on sitting down, eyes fixated on the dick slowly disappearing inside him. A throaty sigh escaped Eren, and when Reiner raised his head he was pinned down by the green orb staring at him. Eren was a little red in the cheeks too, pants coming out of his lips, and he kept looking at him like he was about to eat him whole. He whispered : “Get to work,” while using a hand to pinch Reiner’s nipple, so he executed himself and closed his eyes.

The pressure was even better in this position, he realized. That way, gravity made every downward thrust rub on his prostate, and his dick leaked happily. His groans mixed with the slick sounds of sex were getting to his head, especially now that he could control their speed. He could feel Eren getting deeper inside him, and it made him sob louder. His tears were out of control, rolling right into his open mouth, tickling his neck and breaking his voice even more. He even started begging for no reason, just desperate to get fucked more, for Eren to use him like a toy. He buried his head against his shoulder, arms crushed between their bodies, as he let his ass slap on Eren’s thighs.

Finally, he felt Eren hand against his trembling body and he clenched his fists, getting ready for some harsh pounding from below, more teasing of his tits or maybe, who knows, his dick finally getting some attention. The fingers brushed along his side, up his chest and his neck, until finally, it stopped at Reiner’s jaw, stroking his face hair and forcing him to look at him while he kept riding his dick.

From this close, he could see everything. Eren’s other eye, barely hiding behind his loose bandages. A wet streak along his temple, probably from sweat. The shadow of scars under his eyes, from all his titan transformations. Steam escaping his healing forearm. The position brought him a few years back, in such different circumstances it felt like another life. Once upon a time, when they could just jerk off next to each other in a tent, make out in a shed after lights out, steal a kiss behind a tree during training.

“Ah, Reiner…” Eren moaned, his thumb playing with his lower lip, pressing against his teeth and making his hips stutter. “You’re so good…”

A shiver went right through him and he immediately shook his head, because those words weren’t true. Eren didn’t seem to agree though. He clenched his hand on his jaw and whispered : “You take me so well, and you’re so handsome like this. I’ve always loved you better when you were honest, you know?”

“I-I am not–”

“You are,” he insisted, his finger now pressing against his tongue so he’d stop talking, nothing but whimpers coming out of his mouth. “Why do you think I’m here, Reiner? I just couldn’t help myself. Every day I could see you with the warrior candidates, and you were so happy. You were smiling like I had never seen you smile before. I wanted you so much, all for myself.”

He started sobbing, just like that, while Eren’s cock kept spearing him open. His words hurt more than any insults he’d ever heard in his life. He didn’t deserve anything. He’d given up on his pride, and his own self. He didn’t want to hear those words. He _couldn’t_. But his hips were still moving, and the dick inside him was still making him see stars. He felt terrible, but also so so good, pleasure running through his body, making him twitch and shudder, pant and whimper.

“Also,” Eren added, like salt on his wounds. “Your new haircut, and the stubble. It really suits you. You look so damn hot, I can hardly believe it. Too bad you’ve lost a little bit of weight though…”

Reiner couldn’t take it anymore. He spit out the thumb that was still pushing on his tongue, and before Eren could get mad, he covered his mouth with his own. He just wanted him to stop talking and fuck him. Luckily, Eren seemed okay with that development considering he shuffled Reiner higher on his lap so he could pound him from below. He happily reciprocated the kiss, biting Reiner’s lip so he’d open wider and let his tongue inside his throat. They both moaned, sloppily exchanging spit while Reiner’s tired thighs gave out and he just started rotating his hips, focused on the lips devouring his own.

Reiner’s sudden kiss seemed to spark something deep inside Eren. He tightened his grip on his waist and made him tumble backwards. The blonde man let out a little scream when he lost his balance and couldn’t use his arms to catch himself. He was barely recovering from the shock when Eren was filling him again, his valid leg on the floor next to the bed and his stump on the mattress, finally in a position with enough leverage to really hammer his dick inside him.

Reiner cried out, mouth open and tears still rolling down his cheeks while Eren gave into his most animalistic needs and slapped his hips against his ass. He even removed his jacket and shirt, now showing off his toned chest, abs clenching with every thrust. His jaw was tightly closed, sweat rolling on his neck and down his back as he drilled his cock into his captive, punching on his prostate with every stroke and making him choke on his moans. He’d also lost his face bandages at some point.

Reiner cursed his tied-up hands because his erection was slapping against his stomach and he desperately wanted to touch himself. His balls were clenching with every thrust and he could feel himself leaking profusely, precum dripping down his dick and making a puddle on his stomach. He finally gave in and moaned : “Eren… I wanna come…”

The other man didn’t show any reaction, groaning louder with every thrust. He fell over Reiner but it was to bury his head in his shoulder and bite, hard, like he actually wanted him to bleed. “Please!” he begged. “I need to!”

The teeth released his skin, replaced by lips and a burning tongue, covering his neck with sucks and kisses, the wet sounds right into his ears making him whine even more. Another hard thrust made him see stars and he just sobbed : “Eren! Listen to me!”

“Huh?” the other man mumbled, like he truly couldn’t hear him before.

“I need to come! Just let me touch myself, please!”

Eren blinked at that, his hips slowing for a second. After a moment, he said : “Why should I? You don’t need it.”

“Huh?”

“You came from your tits, earlier,” he said with another punching thrust that almost made him go crossed-eyes. “Coming from your ass shouldn’t be harder.”

“I-It’s not the same!” he pleaded. “I can’t anymore, I’m gonna lose it! Let me come, please!”

Eren seemed deep in thoughts thinking about it. Still, he kept thrusting in and out, sometimes grinding deep just to hear him squeal. He finally answered : “I don’t want to. It’s really hot to see you come untouched.”

His eyes widened in shock, and he was about to beg again, when Eren kept going : “But I’m getting close. So I’ll tell you what – if you can come from your ass, I’ll untie you and I’ll make you come, from your cock this time. If you don’t…” His eyes got darker and he leaned over his face until he was right against his lips. “I’ll leave you here, still tied up and blue balled, until someone finds you.”

A hand immediately went to squeeze the base of his dick. Reiner just shook harder, his eyes so wide they stung. And then Eren went back to fucking him.

It might’ve been the threat, it might’ve been fear, but Reiner just felt his body go out, completely weightless. A ragdoll, just here to shudder and moan, pliable and open — something to fuck and leave behind. The thought stayed in his head, of Eren coming inside him and then leaving him for hours, still tied up to the bed, crying and begging and screaming against a gag, until he finally came back and started over, this time making him come again and again, the bed painted white, until he was completely dry. He thought of Eren, staring at him and his soft little dick, twitching in his hand as nothing but little drops came out, his balls empty and his ass full.

A shock traversed his body from the tip of his ears to his toes, his nails biting against the skin of his hands and his back arched as high as his position allowed. Eren was still fucking him with punishing blows, so deep inside him he could feel it in his throat. Reiner’s muscles clenched, his neck cramped too. He could feel it growing inside, the burning heat in his lower stomach turning to lava and threatening to spill over at any point. Eren was rubbing hard on his prostate with every thrust and his cock was a broken faucet, leaking almost nonstop. He tried again, a plea on his lips, his voice barely leaving his mouth, when the hand around his cock tightened hard. That did it for him.

For almost ten seconds, his hips twitched with every wave coursing through him. Finally, his voice that had been stuck in his chest escaped in a very high moan, turning into a hiccup when Eren pushed his thighs against his chest, smacking his hips against his ass and letting out pleasured groans. He felt more tears leave his eyes, saw white, and then suddenly — darkness.

He had no idea how long it took him to come back to his senses, but when he did, Eren was still between his thighs, body trembling and hips finally stuttering to a stop. It was like cotton was stuffing his ears, he didn’t even hear the squelch of him pulling out. He could definitely feel it leaking out of his ass and on the sheets, though.

And then warm skin crawled against his side, pulling him close to a hard naked body. He gasped, because it was too much, too soon, but lips still came to kiss his cheeks and eyelids. “You did exactly as I asked you. Good boy. You can have your reward, now.”

For the second time in that last hour, he reveled in the feeling of blood rushing back inside his hands. He clenched them, trying to regain any feeling in his fingers. When he turned his head to see what Eren was up to, however, he froze, already out of his post-orgasm slumber.

Eren had shuffled lower, his head near his knees and one arm to keep his balance, while the other caught Reiner’s dick. He looked at it, then at Reiner, and leaned down to bury it in his mouth.

“W-Wait, Eren, what–” Oversensitivity made him shake so hard, he could hardly talk. “You don’t have to! It’s too much!”

Eren slurped loudly around him, lowering his head until the tip was pressing against his throat and Reiner was cursing out loud. His hand even went to massage his balls, and he felt delirious, almost light-headed when Eren pulled out and said with a rough voice : “I promised I’d make you come with your dick. And I remember you saying you really wanted to get a blowjob, one day. Did you actually get one?”

“N-No, but–”

“Cool,” he said and he immediately went back to work, making Reiner bark a gasp and not much more.

He just couldn’t move anymore, even if the sensation was way too much and it was bordering painful. His dick was still hard though, and sure, if they had waited ten minutes he would’ve felt the need to finally bring relief to his swollen balls – but right now, it was just suffocating. Eren was slowly going up and down, long chestnut hair falling like a curtain around him as he kept his eyes closed, licking the tip before gulping down again, sometimes going so deep he choked a little and made wet glucking noises.

Eren slowly sucked as he went back up, Reiner’s now shiny dick pulsing in his hand, the tip almost purple. He used the flat of his tongue to apply pressure against it, his moans creating vibrations all around his cock as he started licking him from base to tip, softly kissing every vein and his frenulum.

Reiner was so focused on the pretty head swallowing around his shaft that he didn’t even notice Eren’s other hand. He was touching himself as he sucked on Reiner’s dick. What was wrong with his stamina, he wondered for a second. Was that because of his royal blood, their wish for progeny showing through a strong sex drive? Or was he just born that way, sucking dicks like he’d done it all his life and getting hard just by seeing someone aroused?

He was too tired to think anymore about it though. He used his now free hand to reach for a toned thigh, bring Eren closer and also get his mouth around him. He heard a little surprised noise coming from the other man, but he didn’t say anything, going back to slurping down his dick like it was his mission.

Honestly, Reiner couldn’t do much. First of all because he had absolutely no idea _how_ , but also because Eren was going harder and harder and he was really about to come, again, for the third time in an hour or so. So he just licked around the head, wincing a little bit from the strong taste. Then he kissed the balls, unconsciously breathing in the skin there, the strong body odor of sweat and musk. He ended up just stroking the shaft, not even that quickly. He was just hoping his fist wasn’t too rough, his lips not too dry

It seemed good enough because warmth quickly covered his chin, followed by his lips, the arch of his nose. Reiner didn’t even think, he quickly put the tip in his mouth and let Eren spend himself in his mouth. He fought to not choke against the splurts of sticky liquid against his tongue and hollow of his cheeks, slowly breathing through his nose while Eren was back to deepthroating him, swallowing hard against his swollen tip and laving his tongue on the underside.

When Reiner leaned back and swallowed, he tensed and felt more warmth but this time blooming from deep inside of him. And without thinking about it, without even a cry, just a very long sigh, he finally came as well. It was so much nicer than before, like a trickle of pleasure finally taking over him and lasting for what seemed like forever.

Eren took it all in his mouth, not letting a drop escape him. When the flow stopped he just felt comfortable, like coming out of a hot bath. His body was heavy, sticky and too hot, his hair wet and his ass hurt, like he could still feel Eren inside him. But he liked it. He’d been well used, squeezed dry. And now he could finally bask in the feeling of his mind being completely free of any thoughts.

Eren finally released him, mouth closed, and went to lay on Reiner’s chest. He didn’t say a word, just put a hand on his jaw, opening it with his fingers and bringing his mouth right above his. He hadn’t swallowed, Reiner realized, and he was letting it all pour on his tongue. He didn’t move, didn’t struggle, just let Eren do as he liked, too spent and also too weak to try and understand why he did anything. Finally, the flow stopped and Eren licked his lips, then murmured : “Swallow.”

He thought for a second about the fact that this was _his_ jizz, how disgusting it was and how unsanitary it had to be. He still did it with a loud gulp, his cheeks reddening by the minute when Eren started licking his own come off of his face before once again feeding it to him. When he was done, Eren just started to lazily kiss him, without a hurry. Reiner sunk his hands into the long chestnut locks, languidly stroking the soft hair and the warm skin of his neck and toned back. Meanwhile, Eren was stroking his thumbs over his jaw, rubbing against the rough hair of his stubble while one of his calves slid against his, his toes brushing along the muscle, from the back of his knee to the arch of his foot.

It was almost like they were alone in the world, in a place where they’d never had to lie to each other, where they never had to kill and see comrades get eaten alive. A place where there was no Eldia, no Paradis Island, no warriors, no soldiers, just the two of them lazily making out after sex like they’d done this all their life.

Reiner couldn’t believe it, but he actually felt relief as he saw Eren looking at him. Sure, he still had no idea what he was doing here, what his plan was and how many people he was going to kill. But he was against him, he was real and warm, and Reiner was his to do as he pleased. He didn’t actually have to choose anymore. He’d follow Eren and all of his wishes, up until the moment he decided to finally make do of his promise.

“Hey Eren…” he softly said against the other man’s lips. “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

He let out a long sigh and whispered : “I just realized it makes me pretty happy. You, killing me soon. I was about to do it myself but…” He was shaken by a little laugh. “I’m fine if it’s you.”

Reiner was expecting a smirk, maybe an eye roll, something about how he was ridiculous and he didn’t have any say in it, it would happen when Eren decided it would. But he didn’t do any of that. Instead, he looked at him with wide eyes, blinked, opened his mouth a little bit and said : “Oh… That’s right, I did say that.”

Reiner froze. “Huh?”

“Sorry, I don’t really want to kill you anymore, Reiner. I don’t think it’s fair. Not now that I know what you actually went through.”

Any peace or hope he’d felt before was instantly crushed. He felt his insides crumble, his throat tight and his eyes swell. “What…?”

“You were just following orders, it’s not like you had any bad intentions against me personally. It was pretty petty of me to say all those things. You really had it rough too.”

His chest was now trembling, his eyes blurring with tears. He wanted to scream, to shake him, tell him how wrong he was. But Eren let his head rest against his collarbone, brown hair like a halo around his face, and he just gave him a smile. “Also, there’s something I really have to do. I can’t tell you what, obviously, but…”

He shrugged his shoulders.

“I definitely want you to be there and see it.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like Eren’s Chekhov’s dick? :D And the tiny Gone Girl reference at the end?
> 
> I didn’t even try to make it make sense chronology-wise. You can try and imagine how it happens next, how Eren still goes and declares war against Marley and stuff. This but a big pile of smut, my good sirs. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find me on twitter [@Papy1412](https://twitter.com/Papy1412)


End file.
